Port Batavia
''"Centered around the Batavia Mountain in the Jade Forest, the township of Port Batavia (Hill Dwarven: Bataviashaven), is home to Hozen, Pandaren, Dwarves, and Gnomes. The town appears impresive, with its maple wood rooftops, bamboo walls, and swarms of fireflies, Port Batavia has a glamorous atmosphere. The main attraction is the local trading post and tavern, The Fox's Alehouse. Port Batavia has a growing economy, mainly supported by sugarcane planting and shipping. The locals' biggest strengths are in fishing, delicate tailoring, and advanced medicine. However, the town lacks people skilled in armormaking, brewing, and hunting." '' ''-''A description of Port Batavia, Hill Street Journal Issue #2 Early Settlement Port Batavia was settled originally by Pandaren fishermen, who fished commonly in the moderately deep waters bordering the settlement. Port Batavia was named, "Sigora," and was founded by a Pandaren fisherman, Tengfei Springhoe. Colonization by the Principality of Zundrbar Port Batavia was the first settlement in Pandaria taken over by the Principality of Zundrbar via a series of diplomatic agreements with the locals. Port Batavia has become the central port where Pandaren spices and Karlsefni Oil are exported to the Eastern Kingdoms. Furthermore, it is the start of the Batavia Trade Route, which runs from Port Batavia to Halfhill, through a halfway-point camp. Government Port Batavia is a governate of the Principality of Zundrbar, though it is largely self-ruling. The port is ruled over by a Volksraad, with four seats. One seat represents the appointed governor of the land, a Zundrbar-native. Another represents the elected representative of Port Batavia. Another represents the elected representative of another trading post- Veltenburg, located deeper in the Jade Forest. The final representative represents the Pandaren trading partners of the Principality of Zundrbar. Use as a port Port Batavia is used as a principle harbor for the export of goods to the mainland. In the trade routes controlled by the Principality of Zundrbar, the primary commodities exported are tea, oil, tobacco, and sugarcane. Military The Principality of Zundrbar has stationed two naval vessels, the Wilhelmina and the Hendrik, along with three mountaineer squads. The Wilhemina and the Hendrik perform daily missions around Batavian waters, protecting mostly against pirates. The Principality has also organized militia forces in Port Batavia to aid in the defense. Local Organizations Bars, Taverns, and Restaurants The Drunk Dwarf The Drunk Dwarf is a local tavern organization owned by the Brewers' Guild of Zundrbar. Brew at the Drunk Dwarf is a mix between local Pandaren ale and imported ale from Zundrbar. It was featured in a Hill Street Journal article analyzing Batavia Port. ''"From the outside, it looks cheerful, warm, and beautiful. Bamboo planks make up much of the building's outer structure. It's difficult to see through the small windows that look out to sea, although the sound of dancing and singing can be heard inside. As you enter the tavern through the circular bamboo door, you're welcomed by laughing voices and a pleasant atmosphere. The bartender is smoking tobacco and greets you with a short wave. It's alluring inside as it is outside. Bamboo logs support the upper floor and the decorational lights attached to them. The walls are overflowing with messages and signatures, no doubt from foreign visitors. The tavern itself is packed. Travelers and merchants appear to be the primary clientele here, which oftens means great company. Several long tables are occupied by what must be separate groups bonding over fine cuisine and conversation. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who seem to be enjoying themselves. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company. Judging by the music and how many patrons are dancing, it is the Pandaren musicians who appear to make this tavern famous." '' -Hill Street Journal Special Issue: Port Batavia (Bataviashaven) The Serene Temple Cafe The Serene Temple Cafe is a local restaurant that serves Pandaren cuisine of the Jade Forest, including Tiger Steaks and other commonly found dishes. The Serene Temple Cafe overlooks a great view of the harbor, and is frequented by rich sugarcane planters and their stockholders, as it is geared towards the upper class of the Colonizers, rather than the colonials. Booze Brothers Batavia Booze Brothers Batavia is another brewery controlled by the Brewers' Guild. Category:Colonies Category:Settlements